


Dragons

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [10]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Asami and Feilong face each other in the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While the Ryu in Ryuichi isn't the symbol for dragon, it's a homophone for the symbol that is, which happens to be in Feilong's name (hence the name of the story). Written January, 2006
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

The silk sheets rustled in the darkened room as Fei sat up. They slipped down his body to pool at his hips, baring his smooth chest to the cool night air. He felt the bed move, then a warm hand stroked the ends of his hair where it lay against his back. 

"Can't sleep?" A lazy, deep voice was heard from the dark recesses of the bed. 

Fei turned his head slightly, acknowledging the speaker. "I can never sleep while he's away. You'd think all his little snorts and grumbles would keep me awake, but these days I'm uncomfortable if they're _not_ here." 

The hand in his hair took hold and reeled him in, pulling him down to rest upon a broad, muscular chest. "Let me help you relax." Another hand moved to his back and began to lightly draw circles on his skin. 

Fei rested against the warm body that held his so possessively. He smiled against the skin. "Don't you ever think of anything besides sex? And money of course." 

The hands on him paused. He heard a soft snort of laughter. "What else is there? I supposed you'd like to discuss the implications of string theory?" 

Fei laughed. "So you're the one who's been stealing my Scientific Americans and then putting them in the trash?" 

"It's where they belong. Boring writing about boring topics that make no difference in how people get by in their day to day lives." 

Fei propped his chin on his hands and gazed toward the darkened face. "Do you really believe the pursuit of knowledge is so useless?" 

"Not all of it. Of course not. Not the practical pursuit. Chemical research, like designing new drugs. Weapons research, to defeat your enemies. Those things make sense. But of what use is it if we know that we're made of tiny wiggly multidimensional strings?" 

Fei tilted his head a little. "But aren't you the least bit curious? To know what we're fundamentally made of?" 

A hand slid down to cup his ass. "This is what we're made of. Skin. Muscle. Nerves." 

Fei wriggled away from the hand that was now kneading flesh. He rarely got Asami to speak of anything besides business and he wasn't going to let it turn away to sex so easily. "Do you think there's nothing beyond that? Do you not think we have souls? Do you honestly believe that Akihito is flesh and nothing more?" 

The hand paused again. There was only silence from the head of the bed. Then a hesitant answer. "If I were to believe that any man had a soul, I would believe it of Akihito." The hand in his hair moved, stroking it gently. "And you." 

A lump formed in his throat at the admission. He spoke softly. "But not you?" 

"No, not me." The voice was quiet. 

Fei slid his body forward. He could now see Asami's face, dark, turned to the side. "Because you think your soul so black you don't want to admit you have one? Is that it?" 

Asami turned his face towards Fei and lifted his head to try to kiss him, but Fei would have none of that. "Tell me. Tell me why you think that." 

Asami laid his head back down and sighed with frustration. "Has Akihito told you nothing of my past? You should know enough about it on your own." 

"No. He says it's for you to tell me." 

"Damn Hamada for giving Akihito this communication fixation." Asami shifted beneath him. "Well. I suppose you'd have to hear it sooner or later." 

Fei laid his head down on Asami's chest, tucking it under Asami's chin. He listened to the air rushing in and out of his chest, and the heart beating slightly faster than normal. 

"You can tell me. Don't you know by now that you can trust me?" he asked softly. 

There was a long period of silence as the two men lay together, communicating without words. Asami finally started talking. Fei knew the immense amount of trust this had to have taken and it moved him to tears. Quiet tears though. He didn't want to disturb this man who was opening his past and his soul to him. He listened with horror, then with a deep sadness as Asami described his childhood, and the path fate chose for him through death and pain. A path not unlike his own. At least he had known a parent's love, even if only for a brief moment. 

He offered no comfort. He knew that would only shut Asami up. He just lay there and listened, offering no judgment whatsoever. Even when he heard the pain in Asami's voice and felt the hands on him tremble a little. 

Gradually, Asami's voice grew stronger again as he talked about Akihito, meeting him and conquering him and almost losing him and loving him. Fei knew this part. He had lived this part too. 

Asami's hands paused. "And now there's you. At first so much like Akihito when you were younger, but all that changed in a night." 

The hands tightened in his hair. "Making us enemies. All that hatred, all that pain." 

The chest below his ear rose suddenly as Asami took in a deep breath. "I'm truly sorry, Feilong. I wish that I could go back there, this time to stand at your side. No one could have stood against us. As no one can stand against us now." 

Fei's tears flowed more freely, and now he was the one to tighten his grasp. Asami had apologized before, in Hamada's office, and meant it as far as he was able. But this time. This time the words came from his heart. And touched Fei's heart in return.

Asami continued to speak. "I've never had a friendship with another man, especially one I considered to be my equal. Akihito is my mate. We're learning to become friends. With you it's the other way. Friends learning to be mates. I find I like friendship." 

Asami finally fell silent as the sky was beginning to lighten outside the window. Fei raised his head to search the face that had turned to watch it. Asami was calm, as if awaiting judgment. 

Fei asked quietly, "Have you ever considered how very much we are alike?" Asami's eyes darted towards his, surprised. 

"Not in the specifics, but in the way we drove ourselves from an early age because of our parents. We lost who we were, until we met Akihito. Though I began to find myself sooner, when I first met you. Of course, when you acted like an ass all that got lost for another eight years." 

Asami's eyes echoed his own amusement. 

He continued. "But we were both blinded by our pasts, blind to what was happening around and inside us. Akihito removed the scales from our eyes. And not a few from your personality." 

Asami laughed softly. "I can always count on you to state things bluntly." 

Both of Asami's hands were now threaded through his hair, his fingertips lightly massaging his scalp. _So good..._ "You've changed so much from the time I first met you. I only knew your father for a moment, but I know that he would be proud of you, Fei." 

Fei again felt tears starting in his eyes. This man had had been a strong presence in his life for a long time, but never more than now. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips on Asami's. He said what had been born in his heart years ago, though it hadn't really been true until recently. "You know that I love you, don't you?" 

He saw the surprised pleasure in his partner's eyes, but it was quickly chased away by a smoldering desire, and a deeper emotion that remained unspoken. Asami pulled his head down into a demanding kiss, and Fei gave himself up to the rush he always got from surrendering himself to this man. He let this man possess him the way no other man ever would, except perhaps one. 

As Asami drove into him time and again, he felt the joy of being taken by one he loved, knowing that he was loved in return. Joy and desire within him danced intimately, as their bodies and souls did. 

Their names were on each others lips as they finally fell to the bed together, sated. For once they didn't rise at the dawn, but slept in one another's arms, like children. 

 

\-- 

 

Their men couldn't say what caused the difference, but they noted a new rapport between the partners from that day. They assumed that Takaba-san had returned home early from his assignment. But as soon as their new company logo was unveiled, the wiser ones understood. 

It was two dragons: one Chinese, one Japanese. Necks entwined. 

 

  
~end~


End file.
